Kaiba's Revenge: The Rose Duelist Appears
by Arq
Summary: Kaiba's anger gets him no where in a duel and just because he has the Dark Millenium Item, The Pyramid Of Light, doesn't mean he believes in his ancient past. But when a new duelist shows up with 3 new copies of the god cards, he desides to duel again.
1. Prolouge: Beginings and Mysteries

Kaiba stared at his deck. Pitiful was his only thought. Even with the pyramid of Light (both the card and his dark millennium item) and his blue eyes shining dragon, he couldn't defeat Yugi.  
  
"I must be missing something." Kaiba said as he shifted his eyes to a blue card sitting on a plaque on his wall. The Card was Critias. The legendary dragon. Even with it in his deck he couldn't defeat Yugi. He needed something more.  
  
"SETO!!!!!" Mokuba yelled as he rushed into the room. Kaiba turned and looked at his younger brother.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba stopped to catch his breathe then spoke.  
  
"A duelist in the park, he has a dark Millennium item. He's been defeating duelists left and right." Mokuba said.

"So. Why should I care about that?" Kaiba asked as he turned back to looking at Critias.  
  
"He was flashing the Egyptian god cards at Joey. He doesn't use them but he still has them." Mokuba said. Kaiba looked back to his brother. Kaiba then walked over to his deck and picked it up off his desk. He put it in his pocket. He walked out the door without another word. 


	2. The Mystery Duelist, Rex looses

**YU-GI-OH!**

Kaiba's Revenge

By Arq

Chapter 1: The Mystery Duelist, Rex looses and the binder of rare cards.

* * *

Kaiba stepped out of the limo and Walked into the park. Many duelists sat on he ground looking at what was left of their decks. He saw Joey not to far off.

"Helmos, Gilford the Lightning and Red-eyes Black Dragon. I don't get it. How can this guy have those God cards, and why did I face him? What's Yug gonna say?"

"Loose again Wheeler? You're pathetic." Kaiba said as he approached Joey.

Eat Shit and Die, Kaiba. I just had a momentary setback. I've still got Jinzo, Gearfreid the Iron Knight and my time wizard. There's no way I can loose this time." Joey said.

"Which way did he go, you insolent bug?" Kaiba asked.

"Towards the Turtle Game Shop." Joey said as he finished picking up his cards. "He's the kid with the black duel disk." Kaiba walked off, through the horde of defeated duelists. They all had duel disks. This Mysterious duelist had obviously taken rare cards from each of them.

"Well at least he's not taking souls like the other guys with black duel disks." Kaiba said to himself. A few minutes later Kaiba heard the sound of something he had been waiting for.

"I place one card face down then I set a monster in defensive mode." A voice said. Kaiba picked up his pace. He had to see what this Duelist could do better than everyone else.

"I activate my face down Dust Tornado! Your face down card is destroyed! Now Chaos Sorcerer, remove his monster from play! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Another voice said. Kaiba arrived at the site of the duel. The loosing duelist was Rex Raptor. He was handing three rare cards over to the winner. Kaiba didn't recognize the duelist but that didn't matter to him. He was more concerned with the cards that had been played. He only knew of three and they seemed like more common cards. The winner pulled off his back pack and set it on the ground. He opened it up and pulled out a binder. He opened it up found a page wit three blank spots. He slid in the three cards. Two Headed King Rex, Megazowler and Mad Sword Beast.

"Just take care of them alright." Rex pleaded.

"Sure, I'm not completely heartless." The Duelist said. He then closed his binder, slid it into his bag and closed it. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "If anyone wants to duel me again, you're gonna have to wait until I duel the strongest duelists! When I'm done come find me!" The duelist began to walk away.

"Hold it right there!" Kaiba shouted pointing at the duelist. The duelist turned and looked at him.

"I thought I said I had people to find." The duelist said.

"You wanted the strongest. So I'm here." Kaiba said.

"Ah, you must be Seto Kaiba. Well what cards would you like to claim if you win?" The Duelist said.

"I want your copies of the god cards. If they're real of course." Kaiba said.

"Oh they're real. I want your crush card, your megamorph and your Critias." The duelist said.

"Sure, If you honestly think you can win." Kaiba smirked.


End file.
